Shinobi plus Human World equals Trouble
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: CH.2 UP!As punishment for his deeds as a shinobi, Gama must spend one week in the human world. Will he be able to withstand the torments of school, parties, dogs, overprotective mothers, and our favorite spirit detectives? Probably not. Get ready for m
1. Koenma's offer

> I know you're all wondering when I will continue "Healing a Broken Spirit" and the answer is soon. I just had to get this out of my mind first. And be warned it's about an unpopular character. So sit back, grab something to eat or drink, and read on. -Randall Flagg2  
  
(1)  
  
"Send him in ogre."  
  
"Yes Koenma sama."  
  
The door leading into the office opened to reveal the figure behind it. In stepped a tall figure with pale white skin and long, well muscled arms and legs. His face was just as pale as his body. Tied over his head was a green bandana. Around his body he wore a thick belt and a green kilt of some sort or another. Fastened to the kilt was a pair of small scabbards which held two objects which on first glance appeared to be knives. Of course, they were anything but. His toenails were long and claw like. All of this added up to one odd personage.  
  
The figure stepped towards the desk where the lord of the dead awaited. He had business here, according to what that ferry girl had said on the way up here.  
  
"So you have arrived, Gama of the shinobi."  
  
"Yes. Now what is it you brought me here for?" Gama was curious about what sort of fate awaited him, now that he was to be judged.  
  
"Why to determine your fate now that you are dead of course. Why else would I have sent Botan to get you?"  
  
"I know that Koenma sama. Now why don't we stop beating around the bush and get down to business?" Gama said, a bit impatiently.  
  
Koenma narrowed his eyes slightly. "I suggest you be careful of what you say to me Gama. Remember it is I who determine what happens to you from here on out so be careful of what you say."  
  
Gama crossed his arms. "Sorry".  
  
Koenma sat up in his chair. "I have overlooked your files and list of achievements and I must say you are a definite hard case. Murder seems to be what you specialize in."  
  
This time it was Gama who narrowed his eyes. "How dare you accuse me of murder! I do not murder people! I only killed when me and my fellow shinobi were ordered to do so!"  
  
Koenma sighed. "I am sorry Gama but killing is killing and from how many lives you have taken in your job, you are classified as a murderer."  
  
Gama growled deeply. How dare this person, regardless of how high he was on the foodchain, call him a murderer? A murderer killed only for the sake of killing and Gama had never committed such an atrocity. He only killed under specific conditions or when he was ordered too. And furthermore, a shinobi killed with honor. Murderers had no honor.  
  
"Anyway," Koenma continued, "I have taken the time to determine what sort of punishment you should receive in retribution for your crimes and I have decided-"  
  
"Let me guess." Gama sighed. "I am to receive one hundred of the strange punishment you call spankings, am I right?"  
  
"You didn't even let me finish. I have come to the decision that since you feel no remorse for your crimes, you are to be sentenced to ten thousand years in limbo unless you would like to try the alternative."  
  
Gama was silent for a moment. At last he spoke.  
  
"What is this alternative?"  
  
"You must spend a full week in the ningenkai. If you do that then I will allow you to enter a peaceful afterlife."  
  
Gama's mouth dropped open in shock. "Surely you can't be serious! Do you even know how primitive the humans are?! Everything they touch they ruin!"  
  
Koenma sighed again. "It's either that, or you can spend ten thousand years in limbo. The choice is yours."  
  
Gama was in between a rock and a hard place. So these were his options. Either he could spend ten thousand years in the flaming depths of hell, or he could spend seven equally miserable days in the human world. It was a tough decision but at last he made one.  
  
"Very well then. I will spend seven days in the ningenkai." Gama said in defeat.  
  
Koenma smiled. "You understand that you are doing the right thing, don't you?"  
  
"Spare me the compliments and just get on with it." Gama almost snarled.  
  
"Before you go you must understand a few things Gama. There are certain rules you must follow in the human world. First of all, you cannot kill one single human. Should you do so, I will bring you back here and you will be sent straight to limbo." Koenma explained.  
  
Gama smirked. "I guess I can follow that rule. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. You cannot use your spirit energy for any reason whatsoever. The same penalty applies."  
  
Gama's smirk faded. That rule would be difficult to follow. Very difficult indeed.  
  
Koenma snapped his fingers and a young woman with blue hair entered the room. "Botan? I have already made the preparations for his body to be restored to life. Take him back to hanging neck island right away! Chop chop!"  
  
Botan bowed. "Yes Koenma sama. I will get right on it." She left the room, accompanied by the pale skinned Shinobi.  
  
(2)  
  
In the ruins of hanging neck island, a bright light appeared. It was gone as soon as it came. From beneath the rubble of the coliseum, a figure stirred. Then a pile of rubble was pushed aside and a tall figure stood up.  
  
Gama of the shinobi lived once again.  
  
To be continues...  
  
I imagine this is the first Gama based story on the sight aside from the poem I wrote on him. Why doesn't anybody else write about him? I swear he is one of the most overlooked characters on the site! I thought he was cool myself so I decided it's high time somebody wrote a story on him! And as for my other story, IT WILL BE CONTINUED!!!! Keep an eye out for the update! -Randall Flagg2


	2. Living with Urameshi

I am so sorry it took me so long to update this. You know how writers block is. As I've said before, I have yet to see a Gama related story. So here we go with the next part of my story. I do hope it pleases you all.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

Gama surveyed his surroundings. Yup, same old island. Well, aside from one thing: the stadium was missing. Maybe that was why he was surrounded by rubble.

"So does it feel good to have come back to life?" came the every cheerful voice of Botan.

Gama sighed irritably. "It doesn't really matter. I have to spend several days here just to avoid going to hell. And furthermore I have to spend it in the human world."

Botan frowned. "Well you're certainly pleasant today!"

"Shut up." Gama muttered. "I'm only doing this to avoid going to hell."

Botan ignored the irritable shinobi and took out a bag containing some clothes. "Here Gama. Koenma told me to give you these. You'll need to wear these if you want to fit in with the humans."

Gama regarded the bag curiously for a moment, and then took it. The garments inside were strange, but he didn't care. If it would help him avoid a much more unpleasant fate, then he would do anything. 

"So where will I be staying?" he asked.

Botan smiled warmly. "I've arranged for you to stay at the Urameshi house."

Gama fainted.

(2)

Gama walked slowly through the streets of Tokyo. He looked quite different from before. He still wore his bandana, but now instead of wearing a green kilt, he now wore a baggy red tee shirt and jean shorts. And of course, his skin was still pale white.

Gama could not believe he had agreed to the deal Koenma had offered him. He should have just gone to hell. It was enough that he had to spend a week in the human world, but now he had to spend it with that boy Yusuke? It was too much, too soon.

"Hey mister what's with your weird skin?" said a high pitched voice. Gama looked down to see a little girl in a blue dress looking up at him. So this was what humans looked like when they were young. Interesting.

"Mister your skin looks really weird!" the little girl exclaimed. Gama raised his fist and shook it at her. The girl suddenly began to cry and ran behind a tall woman in a blue skirt and a red blouse.

"Mommy the bad man scared me!" she whined. The woman marched up to Gama and glared at him.

"How dare you scare my daughter! Apologize to her right now!"

Gama snorted. "Get out of my way woman. I've got places to go!"

The woman reached up and slapped Gama's face. The shinobi reeled back and instinctively drew back his fist. But just before he could strike back, Koenma's face appeared in front of him.

"Remember what I said Gama!" Koenma warned. Then he vanished. Reluctantly, Gama put his fist down.

"Sorry." he said quietly. The woman smiled and walked off with her daughter. Gama sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought.

(3)

So here it was. The Urameshi house. Gama had to admit, the humans had very strange dwellings. No sense beating around the bush anymore. Time to belly up to bar and get going. He walked up to the front steps and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Gama knocked on the door even harder. Somebody had to be home.

Still no answer.

Growling in frustration, Gama drew back his fist and punched the door as hard as he could. He punched it so hard that the door almost flew off of its hinges. This time however, his efforts to gain a response were not in vain.

"Hang on a second god damn it, I'm coming!" snarled a voice. Gama knew that voice. It belonged to none other then the famous (or infamous depending on how you looked at it) Yusuke Urameshi.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, fourteen year old boy with greased hair. His expression was one of great annoyance.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yusuke asked irritably.

"I think you know exactly who I am Urameshi." Gama replied.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?!"

A smirk crossed Gama's mouth. "Don't you remember me Urameshi? I am Gama of the spirit world shinobi. Your team mate Kurama killed me in the dark tournament."

Understanding washed over Yusuke. "Oh yeah! You're the freaky guy who used paint and makeup to fight Kurama! I remember you now!"

Gama sighed. "Yes, that was me."

"So what do you want? How did you come back to life?"

"I'll tell you about it later. May I come in?"

"What for? You gonna try to kill me?"

"I'll tell you why later. Now let me in please."

With some reluctance, Yusuke allowed the pale skinned shinobi into his house.

(4)

Before Gama could even get to the living room, Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, stopped him.

"Who in the world are you?" Atsuko asked, her words slurring. Gama could tell that from how she spoke she was quite drunk.

Yusuke stepped up. "This is Gama Miyamoto mom. He's a friend from school."

"What's he doing in my house? Why isn't he home where he should be?"

"Um, he doesn't have a home mom! He's an orphan! He lives on the street!"

"Urameshi I'm not-!" Gama began. That was all he got out before Yusuke elbowed him in the ribs.

"Play along!" Yusuke hissed. Reluctantly, the shinobi submitted.

"Yes it's true. I don't have a home". A moment later, Gama felt as if he had fallen prey to a boa constrictor as Atsuko embraced him in a tight hug.

"In that case you are always welcome in my house! I'm sure Yusuke would be more then happy to let you have his room!"

"What?!" Yusuke roared. "I'm not giving up my room to that-!!" Before he could finish, Atsuko bonked him on the head.

"You be quiet! Be nice to our guest Yusuke!" Atsuko growled. Yusuke rubbed his head, all the while glaring daggers at Gama. This was not the way it was supposed to work out.

"No really ma'am I have a home but-"

"Nonsense! You can have Yusuke's room and I'll have Yusuke make you something to eat! Yusuke! Get this boy some food!"

"But I-"

"_Now."_

Muttering something that should not be heard, Yusuke went to the kitchen. Atsuko meanwhile, looked curiously at Gama's abnormally pale skin.

"What is with your skin? Don't you get enough sun?"

"I'm um... an albino."

"You poor thing! How do you ever manage with it?"

"Um, I just do."

Yusuke came back holding a platter with some sandwiches. In his other hand were some cans of Pepsi. Gama took one of the cans and studied it.

"Pepsi? What is this Urameshi?"

"Try it. I think your gonna like it."

Gama would have, but he could not open it. "How do you open this Urameshi?" He began to shake the can up and down.

"Gama don't do that it-!!!"

Too late. Gama shook the can up and down as if it were a maraca. He tried to open it, but he couldn't. Then he slammed it down on the table. Still no progress. Then he squeezed the can with all of his might.

BLOOSH!!! The can burst open and soda flew everywhere. Gama caught a few droplets on his tongue and instantly he wanted more. He had never tasted anything so good in his life. Quickly he grabbed Yusuke's can and this time he found out how to open it. He began chugging the soda as if he hadn't had anything to drink in weeks.

"Hey man slow down!" Yusuke yelled. Gama ignored him and went into the kitchen where a large box of Pepsi cans had been laid out. He quickly grabbed one of the cans, opened it, and slurped up more sweet goodness. He did this about four more times.

(5)

By the end of it, Gama could no longer see straight. His vision was shaky and his body was twitching. Yusuke stood to the side.

"You okay Gama?"

Gama turned towards him, his eyes twitching. Then he fell over.

Yusuke laughed. "That's what you get man! Let's get you upstairs!"

Gama was completely burned out from the sugar high, so Yusuke had to carry him upstairs like a sack of potatoes.

This was going to be a long day.

To be continued...

Not much for part two, but it's enough. Hope you liked it. I only aim to please. Bye.

-Randall Flagg2


End file.
